fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend: The Friendship Saga
Brother, Lover, Jedi, Friend: the friendship Saga is a Crossover fanfiction that is complete and posted on fanfiction.net. It was published by fanfiction.net author Lilmspayne, (a03 account.) It is a crossover between Dragonball, Star Wars and Harry Potter. It is the First of the saga. Harry Potter returns to The Dursleys, after the events of the Department of Mysteries. He lost his godfather, and had been told about the Prophecy. Harry is locked in his room, left to wallow in his miseries. he receives a letter from his godfather Trunks who invites him to Stay with them for the rest of the summer. When he gets a Portkey. Dumbledore go to Privet Drive after alarms in the headmaster’s office goes off during a meeting, alerting them that Harry has got a Portkey. Dumbledore meanwhile is ready to hold a meeting to tell the members about Harry being missing. We find more about Dumbledore, and his manipulations. His role in the Longbottom’s being tortured into insanity and knowing what Harry’s aunt and uncle would be like. Once the meeting has started, he tells Severus Snape to start Occlumency again. When Harry wakes, he goes down . Soon everyone has been gathered and Harry is told about their family, in return Harry tells them the prophecy word for word. Vegeta takes control and tells Goten and Trunks to teach harry to fly and how to use Ki. He sends the twins Daichi and Kali to Dende, to tell him they need to use the chamber of spirits and time while Bulma and Bulla are to ring around and gather the other Z fighters. Kai and Vegeta talk, before hearing Harry screaming and see that he is in the middle of a vision. The Vision is of Voldemort watching as a family is tortured, the women is raped and then killed, and the father is being skinned alive, as their daughter was being forced to watch. Kai goes in and rescues her , bringing her back. Mid July a letter comes for Pansy telling her that the will of her parents is to be read in London. Trunks enter the room and reminded them of the ball that is being held in London. They decided to go shopping for the ball, and Kai wonders who’s going to tell Vegeta. Shouting is heard from Vegeta who lets everyone know his displeasure. Kai lets the others go while she heads to Dende, as she leaves thinks about the meeting with the family. (there is a flashback.) As she reaches Dende she sees he is looking at something but is shocked when he tells her that they have a problem. Once the Z fighters and Harry are gathered they are told that Dumbledore is planning to send Harry back to the Dursleys, causing Kai to throw a fit. Once calmed down Harry receives an offer to make sure Dumbledore can’t touch him. Harry accepts the offer after thinking about it and talking to Pansy. Meanwhile in the other world, they are been watched over by Lily and James Potter as well as Malachi and Arianna Parkinson. Lily is worried about Harry dealing with Voldemort and Dumbledore and James reassures her that their son will be fine. Weeks later Harry is coming out of a session with Vegeta and heading to his room when he hears sobbing. He knows that Pansy was still upset over her parent’s death. Harry goes into her room and he hugs her, causing her to break into fresh tears, they fall asleep and is found by Gohan who goes to find the missing boy who lived after he miss their lesson. We find out the result of the offer given to Harry, and Kai goes and rescues Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who had protected Hermione. Harry hears Gohan and Kai talking, and Vegeta is under a silencing spell. Back at Hogwarts, at a Order meeting Dumbledore has found out from Snape that Hermione was kidnapped and that Draco had refused the dark mark. He tells them that Harry will show for the will reading, before calling the meeting over and asking Snape and Molly Weasley to stay. Dumbledore tells Mrs Weasley, that the marriage contract, between the two will go into effect on Ginny’s coming birthday and that once Harry is dead, the Weasley’s will get all his money. Snape leaves and sends the memories to Harry with a note. Harry watches it and finds out Dumbledore and Molly’s plans, Hermione comes in, pulls him into a hug giving him an engagement ring belong to her mother. Harry pops the question to Pansy. She answers his question, but the will readings are coming, so they make there way for that. There are some tears, and shocks, and someone became head of the house Black. Kai thinks back to the will reading, and looks at some pictures. She hears Bulma yelling and they leave for the station by Portkey as everyone is going back to school, with Ella and Tala joining them in 1st year. The group meets Liam Finnegan, after he enters their carriages while being chased by Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley who is after him because they found out Seamus was gay. The two are gotten rid of, and the group settles down after been joined by Seamus. At the sorting the hat makes a prophecy, warning that Voldemort would take over if there wasn’t a joking of the houses. Tala entered Ravenclaw, while Ella became Gryffindor, Liam however shocked everyone when he was sorted into Slytherin. An accident in Potion during the first class sends both Harry and Kai to the Hospital wing, when Kai awakes, she hears what Fudge and Dumbledore is up to and puts her foot down. Once leaving Kai tells Harry he is never to be alone with those two without her or a teacher. Kai suffers a heartbreak, causing her to become unconscious, worrying Pansy who hasn’t seen her for days. While she is out cold she dreams of her grandfathers, waking up in the Hospital wing once again. On Halloween Kai and Harry, get in a fight with Dean and Ron Weasley, there’re are words, then turns into a wand fight, and in a bright light Harry, Pansy and Kai are gone Characters Harry James Potter Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son Daichi Son- Briefs Kali Lei Son-Briefs Dean Thomas External links * Lover, Brother, Jedi, Friend: the friendship Saga at Fanfiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction